


Lines

by procrastinator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinator/pseuds/procrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a just a quick dirty take on a common trope round these parts. Loki is blue and Darcy is feeling sexy. And she talks dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

“I really really think we should.”

“Darcy, I do not know…”

“Tell me, in all honestly, what your concerns are.”

Loki sighed and rubbed his hand over his brow, a human sign of frustration that he had some how adapted from spending too much time around a particular Midgardian woman. Well, not too much time, never too much time. He loved her, more than he had ever loved anyone or anything besides himself in a thousand years. But still, it annoyed him to have a human tick.

It also annoyed him that they were doing something as plebeian as laying in bed in their pajamas discussing their relationship. He had never partnered with anyone the way he had with her, and the idea that he would tolerate being shirtless in a bed while she was curled against his chest in some tiny soft frock both irritated and comforted him. It was only because she had forced him to do this many many times, to tell her nearly everything about himself and listen to everything about her, that he could even conceive of tolerating such intimate activity. He would only begrudgingly admit, even to her, that he didn’t just tolerate such closeness, he craved it. They had truly discussed everything and now they were at the point he had pushed farthest away from her and everyone else. He sighed again, knowing he could not escape her gaze or her inquisition.

“Darling, I have not fully explored my Jotun form. I do not know how the body...performs under such...stimulation.”

Darcy pulled back to look at him with a surprised face. She knew he didn’t like to linger in his blue skin, but she thought she had broken through that particular barrier. She had been working for some time to get him to accept where he came from, to accept himself for who he was inside and out, just as she did. And she felt that they were almost there. She just wanted to show him how much she loved and valued him, any way she could get him.

“You mean you never...you know...in frosty form?”

“No!” he exclaimed, flailing his hands out on either side, launching Darcy off his chest. “I have only known for a relatively short time and things have been...busy since then.”

“Busy,” she smiled, pulling herself up on her knees. “You mean with you trying to take over the throne, then falling into space, then going crazy and wrecking my planet, then getting better, then coming back here, then making amends...”

“And then desperately trying to bed you and falling in love with you” he finished, brushing his fingers lightly down her thigh, pulling at the hem of her ‘nightie’ as she called it. He knew it was a ‘nightie’ but he didn’t see why she couldn’t wear it during the day. It was a wonderful way to display her many assets. Although he would not want her to wear it on the streets, just around their apartment. Although she might as well as be naked then.

Darcy’s face quirked in a confused realization. “You mean you haven’t even...by yourself?” Loki’s face immediately flushed and she knew she was pushing it, but it was time to connect these dots. She wasn’t going to let it go.

“No, Darcy, please, can we just go to bed and leave this. I want to hold you…” he reached out to try and distract her, but she wiggled away, pushing her hand back against his chest.

“Loki, I feel really strongly about this.” Darcy knew she had to hold her ground. She knew he would never respond to her rationale, even though she knew that the most important step in him feeling accepted and ending his anger with his family was coming to terms with who he actually was.   

He sighed and collapsed against the headboard, clenching and unclenching his fists. She wasn’t going to let it go, he knew that now, and he could no longer distract her. Admittedly, her efforts to convince him to accept himself had resulted in a sense of peace he had never experienced in his lifetime, even if she thought he didn’t realize what she was doing. He was happy, for possibly the first time ever, and it was entirely because of her, so he was willing to let her try. That was part of why he resisted this final act, out of sheer terror at the thought of destroying what was between them. He had avoided this conversation, this act, for many months through a few quick acts of divergence. But now, he had to reason with her.

“Darling, I don’t know if a Jotun and a Midgardian have ever even made love. I doubt it since Jotun don’t really love anyone, including their own mates. I don’t know how my body will react, how it will conduct itself, it could be dangerous!”

“No,” she smiled, shaking her head, “it won’t be. You won’t hurt me. You love me and you are Jotun.”

“I do love you…”

“And I love you.” It had taken quite a while to convince Loki that what was going on between them was love. He was unfamiliar with nearly every sensation that Darcy provoked in him. Lust, tenderness, anger, frustration, devotion, passion, care, concern, hunger, pain, possessiveness, solace. Within months of becoming her lover, his entire being felt flush with a constant swirl of emotions that he could never separate, compartmentalize, and understand. She had fully occupied him. “I love all of you,” she whispered.

Since they had admitted how they felt about each other, Darcy had slowly introduced Loki’s true form into their relationship. She convinced him to hang out around the house and their movie nights became a safe space to ‘go blue.’ Then she started working on him exposing himself to her. He would never do it during sex, but she got him to start taking showers and getting dressed so that he was used to being naked around her in his true form and she always told him how sexy he looked and how attracted to him she was. There had been very little contact though, just some intense making out on the couch that he always moved to the bedroom and back to his pale skin. Now, the final hurdle was before them.

She climbed into his lap, knowing his resolve was always weakened when her body was actually pressed against his. “Please baby,” she whispered, cupping his face in her hands and leaving soft kisses on his lips, “I want you this way. I want you to make love to me the way the universe made you.” She reached down to kiss him again and Loki let himself get swept up in her kisses. Darcy smiled softly as his hands slid around her waist and down to grip her ass, pulling her against his already hardening cock. She had a few skills at divergence as well.

She stayed in his lap, their kisses getting wetter and deeper. She ground against him softly, teasing him and drawing his arousal out as well as her own. She moaned when he tugged her nightie down and gently went for her breasts, knowing that if this would happen, and they hadn’t agreed it would, that it would not be one of their nights of savage, carnal fucking. He would make love to her like he did when he wanted her to know the truth about himself.

He was fully occupied with suckling her rosy nipples into pert nubs, thoroughly entranced by the way they hardened in his mouth, when he felt her withdraw from him slightly. She had her hands in his hair, cradling his face in her warm soft breasts, maybe his very favorite place in all the nine realms, when he heard her whisper ‘come on baby,’ softly against the shell of his ear. He sighed and finally relented. No one had ever called him ‘baby’ except her and she only did it during sex. It filled him with warmth when she did. It also made him painfully hard.

Darcy gasped when the tongue laving her skin suddenly went cold. She couldn’t help it; it turned her on. She knew this much so far, that Loki in frosty form drove her wild and he never let her show him. It was a bundle of sensations that no human man could ever create. It was like getting out of hot tub, rolling in the snow, and getting back in. It set a cold fire blazing through her body, making everything all the more sensitive to his touch.

“Oh god Loki,” she moaned, pulling him tightly against her and grinding her hips a bit harder, pushing his erection against her clit. He grunted as he felt the wet warmth of her through her underwear. His hands gripped her a bit more desperately and his kisses grew a bit sloppy as he pulled her against him and helped her to work herself against him. She was already whimpering, so turned on she was having trouble focusing and Loki was surprised to see her unwind so quickly.

Suddenly she leaned back from him and settled herself on her back between his legs. She pulled her nightie up over her head, watching his red eyes wash over her body. They took in her breasts and her tight, flushed nipples, already darkened from his efforts, and landed on the sheer pink panties she was wearing and he groaned as she parted her legs and he could clearly see the evidence of her arousal and desire for him. Immediately his thumbs went to stroke her through the soaked fabric.

“Darling,” he murmured, enjoying the wet tacky feeling of her panties against his fingers, “you’re so wet.” He watched her face for any sign of discomfort at his cold touch, but there was none. Darcy looked completely blissed out, humming in happiness, biting her lip, wriggling closer to him. This was the opposite of what he had feared. Part of him was terrified that if they started to have sex with him in this form that she wouldn’t like it and she would reject him. The one thing Loki could not handle was rejection.

But that didn’t seem to be the case; she was just as eager, if not more so, for his touch. If he thought back to the times they had experimented on the couch, when she had pounced on him after a movie and kissed him to distraction so he didn’t even have time to shift back, she had never shrunk away from his Jotun form. On the mornings he showered like this, she always paused in front of the bathroom mirror and wrapped her arms around his waist, fiddling with the towel as if she wanted to play with what was beneath it. She would kiss his back and he always had to suppress an extreme surge of arousal whenever her fingers grazed over the lines on his body. He zoned out for a minute, wondering if she had been right all along, that he was the one who had the problem when it came to this and that she accepted him fully even if he didn’t accept himself.

He was brought back to the moment by Darcy’s groans and her arching back, breasts swaying in the air. He looked down and realized that his thumb had slipped inside her panties and was now teasing her soaked lips, leaving her begging for more.

“I want you Loki,” she gasped, pushing herself against his touch, “I want you so much.” She wrapped her legs around his hips so she could leverage herself against him. Even though he only touched her with his fingers, it made her drip with anticipation to know that her aching center was only a few centimeters from the tent in his pajama pants. She couldn’t wait much longer, so she put her feet flat on the headboard and scooted back on the bed. She grinned at his confusion for a mere moment before she pulled her legs together and started to strip her panties off. He caught on quick and she gasped as his cold fingers caught the thin fabric and she felt them trail down the outside of her thighs.

She watched her panties go sailing over her head but Loki caught her legs and held them pressed together straight up in the air. She shivered in excitement, because she had a feeling he liked the view. Then she heard him sigh.

“Look at you, my pet,” he murmured, one chilly finger stroking the plump, slick folds of her cunt. “You know I have always enjoyed your sleek, bare quim. This modern Midgardian female trend is so delicious.” He dipped his thumb between her swollen folds and lightly pressed against her entrance, gathering a bit of her arousal and pulling it out. Darcy groaned as his finger worked her outer lips, spreading her wetness all around. “I love how wanton it makes you look, as if you can barely control yourself. You can’t, can you my darling?”

“No,” she squeaked, as his fingers continued their lush strokes back and forth, never touching the tender bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex. “I can’t help it, not for you.” The sincerity in her gaze, never flinching from his red eyes, made something surge through his whole insides. He didn’t know if Jotun could really feel warm, but he felt a hot flush through his body full of love and desire. He’d felt it before for her, and he knew that, more or less, no matter what he looked like on the outside, he was the same on the inside. She had known that all along and he had to give credit where credit was due.

“My gods you are amazing woman,” he sighed, dropping her legs and leaning down over her body. He was so much bigger than her that he was able to reach all the way to her neck and he started a trail of wet kisses down the front of her body, nipping and lapping at her hot skin. He turned his hand and slid two fingers into her soaking sex, growling at how much hotter and wetter she felt to him now, and started a slow easing stroke, luxuriating in the feel of her soft walls. He couldn’t wait to feel her with his tongue. His cock twitched in anticipation of feeling her warmth surround him and Darcy’s gasping whimpers turned to a frustrated moan at the feel of his cock flexing against her ass.

“Ok, I’m too excited for foreplay,” she exclaimed, pushing on his head to get him to sit up. “You can go down on me for round two. I want to fuck. I want to cum with you inside me.”

Loki laughed as he stretched back up and watched her wiggling on the bed, trying to align their centers so she could get what she wanted. He reached down and lifted her by her hips, pulling her closer, closing his eyes and shuddering as felt the heat coming off her like a panting breath. She reached between them and frowned when she felt fabric. “You still have your pants on!” she exclaimed in frustration.

Loki just waved his hand and Darcy groaned in approval when she felt his cold, thick cock suddenly resting against her mound. She loved magic. She reached for him again and wrapped her hand around him. He watched her, mouth open, as she stroked him firmly.

“Wow,” she smiled, “the lines go everywhere.” She liked that, a lot. She watched him try to breath through what was clearly a heart pounding wave of arousal as her firm grip rubbed each ridge and drew his foreskin up over his throbbing, seeping tip. Darcy bit her lip as she watched the pre-cum spill from his tip and his whole body shuddered with desire. She gathered it in her palm and stroked him firmly, going faster until he was panting slightly.

“Yes,” he finally gasped, “they do.” He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders as Darcy lifted her hips and ran her drenched lips along the edge of his shaft, wettening the length of him. D shivered, but she loved it, and she took some time to indulge herself, teasing her clit with the tip of his cock.

“Fuck Darcy,” he groaned and she knew he was all in for good. He almost never used Midgardian cuss words, but when he used them during sex she knew he was lost in it with her. Finally, she could take no more and she pushed herself up on one hand so she could watch this moment she had been waiting for. She eased him to her center and they both watched, completely enthralled, as the whole blue length of him slid inside her wet rosy center.

“Oh god,” she whimpered, collapsing back against the bed. He was bigger than usual. Thicker and a bit longer and she had to adjust, lifting and twisting her hips until he slid into the right position and she could take him all the way to the hilt. She had guessed before that when he shifted to Aesir form he actually shrunk a couple of inches and she guessed the change was proportional all around. She reached forward and grabbed his hands in hers, using them as leverage to move herself around a bit, and Loki just seemed to let her squirm until she was comfortable. When she looked back, he was collapsed back against the headboard, staring off into space.

“Baby?” she called, trying to catch his gaze. Loki finally looked up at her, her eyes open and searching, her hands squeezing his. “Are you ok?”

“Yes,” he nodded, swallowing a gasp. She was so hot, hotter than she had ever felt. Wetter than she had ever felt. Tighter than she had ever felt. He could feel the spike in his arousal shooting up the skin of his back. It wasn’t that he was close to cumming, it was something he had never felt before. Some kind of arousal that made his skin prickle and his toes curl. He had to acclimate to the sensation. “Are you ok?” he replied.

“Better than ok,” she grinned, lifting her hips against his, letting gravity and her own weight set the depth and strength of the wet slide of his cock into her hot cave. “Oh god,” she moaned, “so much better than ok.” She threw her head back and bucked her hips faster. “Fuck Loki,” she whimpered.

“Darcy,” he gasped, “oh gods, you feel so good.” His hands wrapped around her ass, helping her lift herself against him, reveling in the site below him. They had never really done this before in this position and although he’d gotten to watch himself fuck her before, the site of his hard, ridged, blue cock plunging through her flushed lips was making him harder by the second.

“Loki,” she moaned, demanding his attention, “tell me baby.”

“Tell you what?” he gasped, searching her face, immediately concerned she was uncomfortable. She locked gazes with him as she grabbed her breasts and tweaked her nipples.

“Tell me how beautiful that blue cock of yours looks fucking me. It is as fantastic as I imagined?”

“Yes,” he stuttered in response. “Darcy, it is…”

“It’s hot isn’t it baby.”

“Yes,” he groaned as she twisted her hips, swirling down on him.

“Is your cock all wet Loki?” she asked sweetly, “I’m so wet for you baby, am I dripping all over you?” She smiled because he couldn’t even talk, he just nodded, his eyes locked on where they were joined, occasionally taking a glance up at her swaying breasts. She knew she could get to him like this. Loki was a big fan of dirty talk. He was usually the one who started it, but tonight was a special occasion. “Loki,” she moaned, overcome by the fiery cold sensation of him inside her, “god baby, you’re so hard right now and you’re so deep inside me. You feel so fucking good.” She figured a little bit of affirmation could go a long way in this instance.

His hands started to move, desperately kneading her breasts and Darcy felt the heat between them move up a notch. “Loki,” she called again, feeling more desperate for him than normal, “pick me up. I want to ride you.” He immediately leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into his lap without breaking their connection. She groaned as she settled herself on him, crouching with her feet planted against the bed so she could really ride him as she wanted. She could feel every inch of him this way, so she nipped his ear before whispering in her best voice, “I want to ride that big Jotun cock so I can cum all over you.”

 

_Three hours later_

“Ok,” she murmured, trying to catch her breath, “so this is unexpected.” Darcy collapsed back against the bed, Loki kneeling between her open thighs, both of them trying to catch their breath. Loki had a pained look on his face, barely able to look her in the eye.

“I’m so sorry darling,” he whispered, “I do not know why this is happening.”

“Well,” she swallowed, stretching her back, her muscles already starting to ache, “I’m not complaining.” Although she was exhausted, nearly completely sated, and careening towards too tender to continue.

Loki sighed, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, Darcy’s leg draped over his thighs. They had been at it for hours and it had been amazing. Well, mostly amazing. They were both exhausted, having tried it in so many positions that muscles they didn’t normally use had gotten a workout. He glanced at her briefly; her eyes closed momentarily he let his gaze wash over her. Her neck and collarbone and breasts were marked with so many love bites she looked liked she’d been attacked by a swarm. He could see bruising forming on her waist, thighs, and hips from his fingertips. And her beautiful pink quim that he loved so much looked spent and dripping and swollen; completely and thoroughly fucked. She must be getting sore, he thought to himself, he’d been fucking her almost non-stop for three hours, although they had stopped a few times for Darcy to try her hand and her mouth. She had cum so many times he’d lost count, but he was still painfully, achingly, hard.

“How about some water?” he said quietly, rising slowly from the bed and making his way to the kitchen. She nodded wordlessly and watched him walk awkwardly out the door. He was tired too, she knew it, and he was having a hard time negotiating him massive, insatiable erection. She had no idea what was going on. Several times he said he felt like the waves were rising inside, but yet, there had been no release. She had done everything that would make his Aesir form completely fall apart for her, and nothing had worked. She’d even used her mouth and put her finger up his ass, which usually made him cum so hard he practically howled. Apparently Jotuns didn’t have prostates.

She heard the tap running and took the opportunity to fix the sheets on the bed and the pillows and comb her fingers through her hair. The one major benefit of his frosty form was that she had managed to do this without getting overheated. She was determined to finish; she didn’t know how to make him cum as a Jotun, but she was going to figure it out.

He came back and she greedily drank her water in silence. He went to return the glass to the kitchen, and when he returned, his lovely girl had displayed herself in their bed, her legs spread and her fingers tenderly stroking her swollen folds.

“Come on Loki,” she whispered, “we’re not done”

“Darcy,” he groaned, his shoulders collapsing a bit, “I think I should shift back. This is ridiculous.”

“No it isn’t,” she replied, sitting up slightly, He couldn’t help it. Her beautiful, full breasts moved when she did and his cock bounced in response. He was still so turned on his balls ached. That at least, he surmised, was common across men of at least three of the nine realms. Although he didn’t know if a Jotun would call it blue balls.  “I want to understand you, I want to understand this,” she continued, reaching for his hand. She looked at him with so much love, he couldn’t deny her, even if he thought he might literally love her to death at this point.

“Come on baby,” she whispered, spreading her legs and arms for him, “come lay down with me.” He groaned because he wanted nothing more than that and sighed as he settled himself over her. He curled himself around her, burying his face in her neck. He lifted her up against the pillows, so she was almost sitting and draped her legs around his hips, sitting on his knees underneath her. This was one of his favorite positions to cuddle in because it meant that despite his height, he could easily have access to her mouth, her breasts, and her little wet pussy. He loved to make love to her like this because he could easily move his mouth across all three. He loved to fuck her till she came and then hurriedly stoop to let her juices fill his mouth. He’d already done that twice tonight.

She cradled him for a few minutes, letting him rest and recoup. He almost felt ashamed of his neediness, but he couldn’t stop touching her. He licked her neck and caressed her breasts, rubbing himself against the soft skin of her inner thigh, and in response she lifted her hips against his pelvis a few times. He shuddered every time her still wet folds pressed against his skin. She couldn’t help it either; despite the last three hours, he was still turning her on.

“Ok,” she whispered, reaching down between them because she was ready again. But he pulled his hips back. “Loki,” she whispered, her voice just barely teasing him, “what is it you like to tell me?”

“Darcy…”  
  
“What is it you like to say that makes you so hard for me?”

He smiled, and ducked his head, groaning slightly because he was already so hard for her.

“Come on now,” she murmured, pressing her hands against his ass and creating just enough pressure to make him cave.

“You have a hungry little pussy, don’t you mortal?” he whispered, a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips.

“I do have a hungry little pussy,” she smiled, “she’s starving.” She attached her mouth to his throat and rolled her hips up towards him, dragging her wet center against his. “She’s so hungry for you she’s aching. She needs a big hard cock to make her feel better and she only wants you.”

He reached up to kiss her and she slid her hand in between them, grasping his rock hard, cold to the touch length and slipping his tip inside her. He moaned as she lifted her hips and slid him into her wet, hot sheath. In his Jotun form he felt the heat of her body all the more and it drove him crazy; he was convinced he was more sensitive to the feel of her body in this form. She was so tight and hot and the constant flow of her silky arousal felt so good around him that it frustrated him to no end. How could it feel so amazing and yet he could not cum?

He wouldn’t push all the way inside her. She knew he was afraid of hurting her at this point, but she was pretty sure he needed to be balls deep. She felt her heart wrench a bit at how far he had come; even in his far gone state he was more concerned about her well being than his satisfaction. She reached down and tugged playfully at his ass, pulling him forward until he was buried to the hilt. Despite whatever little aches she felt, it was much easier to take him fully than it had been three hours prior. Nevertheless, he still whined something mostly incoherent about how tight she was. He groaned and face planted into her breasts, his hips almost involuntarily starting an achingly good grind against her. Her clit was sensitive, but he still felt amazing. “God baby,” she moaned, “you feel so good.”

“Still?” he murmured, his voice a bit strained.

“Always,” she sighed, running her fingers through his hair. “I love how you feel inside me. You make me feel whole.”

He leaned up to kiss her and Darcy felt tears prick in her eyes at the love he was able to fill into one kiss. “You feel like a real home,” he whispered in response. He started to move again and it felt amazing. He chased away every ache and filled her so completely she just wanted him to stay there as long as he could. But she also knew he needed to cum. They were on a mission.

“Loki,” she whispered, kneading his shoulders in her palms, “baby, let’s go slow.” They hadn’t tried it slow since the very beginning. Each time she came and he didn’t they got more excited by his stamina and things had escalated until they realized that they couldn’t endure this without end. She knew, despite his fears, that he would always listen to her, even half crazed with lust as he was, and she sighed contentedly when he started a gentle thrust deep inside her. She was so wet the sounds were obscenely hot, and Loki simply curled his body tighter around her and ground his cock into her with a painstaking rhythm that drove them both to distraction. “Oh god Loki, yes,” she moaned, “fuck me baby. Fuck me deep.”

She zoned out for a bit, her fingers gently tracing the ridges on his back, hoping to excite him to the point of final completion. It was definitely doing something as his moans gained depth, but his hips stayed on target, his focus unwavering. She wanted him to feel that great wave inside that drove him to fuck her erratically, losing control before he fell over the edge and spilled himself inside her. Loki cumming was as much what satisfied her in sex as cumming herself. He was just so fucking sexy.

She let her strokes along the ridges off his back go lower, working her way down to his ass, knowing he also loved it when she squeezed his butt during sex. But she was loving her discovery off all the designs on his back, running her thumbs along them gently. They all seemed to be coming together at the small of his back and as she traced each line, his voice would hitch the closer she got to their culmination. She worked her way around until there was just the one ridge that ran down the center of his back. She ran her thumb along it from the base of his neck till it joined all the other lines and when she stroked the small spot where they all came together, right above the dimple of his ass, Loki shot off her breast and positively growled.

“Holy shit!” she gasped, watching more pleasure pass through his face then she thought she had ever seen. She didn’t think it was possible, but she actually felt him grow harder and thicker inside of her. He propped himself up on his palms, pushing himself above her, his arms trembling in arousal and exhaustion.

“Do it again,” he panted. She laid her hand around his waist at his lower back and let her thumb drift over the spot again. His hips snapped forward and his thrusts gained intensity, causing Darcy to moan hungrily in response. He had managed to hit that one spot inside that could never get enough of him.

“Oh god,” he whimpered, collapsing onto his elbows. He closed his eyes and dropped his forehead against her. “Don’t stop. Darcy, please.”

This is it, she thought happily. She had figured it out (even if by total accident)! She relaxed her body underneath him, letting him fuck her at the pace he wanted, which remained throbbingly intense, and she began to run the pad of her finger around the edge of the little nub of ridges. She worked from the outside in, experimenting to find the right pressure, and before long, Loki’s head was buried in her neck again, his gasps desperate, and his hips moving purposefully towards his end. Now she knew he was in the zone and he could feel it just out of reach. She wasn’t sure he could hear her, but she whispered to him, telling him how good he felt, how he made her so wet and made her cum so hard, how much she wanted to feel him cum inside her.

Soon he began panting her name is desperate little breaths, never quite finishing the thought. She stroked his little spot harder and reached her other hand down to grab his ass. He fucked her a bit deeper, a bit harder, and she realized she was going to cum herself one more time. It seemed as if he was having the longest build up to an orgasm she’s ever seen because he stayed in that almost place for so long that she did cum again, and this time when her walls clenched around his cock and she bit her lip, moaning in pleasure, her thumb stilled and pressed down on his lower back, and finally he called her name so loud she thought it might wake the neighbors.

She could feel him explode inside her; it was strong and cold, although not uncomfortably so, and she felt a wave of his cum filll her deep inside. Her thumb stilled, and his hips jerked. He cried out ‘don’t stop!’ against her skin, and with every stroke of her thumb she felt him thrust deeply and release inside her, gush after gush. The sounds he was making made goosebumps break out over their skin. This was by far a whole other realm of sexual gratification. And it went on forever, until she could feel his cum leaking out of her and dripping over her ass onto the bedsheets.

Eventually the whole thing slowed and he lay completely spent over her. She hummed and went to rub his back, but he cried out like she was licking the too sensitive head of his cock. So instead she buried her fingers through his hair scratching his scalp and murmuring little sweet words in his ear. He collapsed in her arms, letting the pillows support their weight and Loki felt his mind drift away.

When he awoke he realized it only been a few minutes. It felt more like he had blacked out temporarily, but now his energy had returned, although not in its entirety. He still felt drained, but strong enough to list himself off of Darcy.

He pulled back on his knees and couldn’t help but laugh as her pout at his leaving her turned into a self-satisfied grin. “That was awesome,” she exclaimed, reaching for his hands. She held them against her belly, rubbing the back of his hands gently.

“Yes,” he nodded, “it was awesome, but...a bit too much, no?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “not too much. I mean definitely not on the menu every night, but now that we know how it works, come on. Honey, I came, like, a dozen times. Do you know how useful this will be the week before I get my period?”

Loki couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped as she grinned at him. That was true; Darcy was particularly insatiable during her ovulation cycle. There was so much sex in those few days that if Loki hadn’t magicked up some super strength birth control she would most certainly be carrying a half Jotun baby by then.

His laughter died as he looked down between her legs and his eyebrows shot to his hairline.

“What?” Darcy giggled, trying to sit up further and see what he was gaping at. She knew she was soaking wet, she could feel it still running out of her. “There’s a lot isn’t there?” she asked, “I could feel it. You came really hard, and for a long time.”

“Yes,” he replied, his voice curious, “there is a lot. Much much more than usual, but also…”

“What?” she asked. She wanted to know everything about sex with Jotun Loki. Now she knew how to make him cum and she knew about what their threshold was for non-stop fucking. Now she could strategically plan whole nights of almost endless passion with him and when he really needed it, she could make him cum harder than she’d ever seen any man. Knowledge made her feel quite powerful.

“Well, another unexpected occurrence,” he replied. “It is blue.”

“Huh?” She didn’t know what he was talking about. She felt him dip his fingers between her lips and when he pulled them back her eyes went wide. Slathered across his fingers, it seemed to be the same texture and consistency as usual, but it was blueberry blue, just like him. “Oh my god!” she giggled.

She leaned forward and pulled at his arms, yanking him back down on top of her for some long-deserved kisses. Despite how tired they both were, she could tell from his kisses that he was happy and she felt a glow move over her that she had caused that. Slowly she felt him shift back into his Aesir form. She didn’t object because he had taken a huge step that night. The next time she would insist that he had to hold her all night in his Jotun arms. She giggled into his kiss as the bed beneath her turned dry and she felt clean as he magicked away the mess. The lights in the room dimmed and the blankets moved up around them as they settled into bed together and he never stopped kissing her. She loved magic.

Finally, his lips came to rest at her collarbone and she felt sleep pulling her quickly away. Her mind replayed their very eventful evening and she started awake with a giggle as something occurred to her.

“What?” she felt him murmur against her chest, pressing his cheek into his preferred pillow (Darcy’s right breast). She giggled again and clapped her hand over her mouth. She didn’t want him to think she was laughing at him. “What?” he whined again, tightening his arms around her and tugging on her.

“You have a clit on your back,” she whispered into the darkness. She could feel him smile against her and she smiled back when she felt his teeth lightly nip her skin.

“Can we not call it that please?” he murmured, running his hands soothingly over her body, projecting healing spells for her aches and bruises, preparing them both for sleep. He slipped his hand down and cupped her sex in his palm and Darcy groaned happily as she felt any possible twinge of soreness being chased away by the warmth of his magic.

“Ok,” she giggled. “Loki’s love button it is.”

 


End file.
